Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $80.8\%$
Solution: $80.8$ percent = $80.8$ per cent = $80.8$ per hundred $80.8\% = \dfrac{80.8}{100}$ $\hphantom{80.8\%} = 0.808$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.